


traveler

by casstelia



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Fluff, Home, Light Angst, Lowercase, Multi, Polyamory, Soul-Searching, Time Travel, time traveler yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstelia/pseuds/casstelia
Summary: yellow's far, farfarfrom home. during her search, she recalls her friends-- the ones who made home trulyhome.though, sometimes, her friends aren't the ones she remembers.aka, a weird piece i did while thinking about alternate timelines. enjoy!





	traveler

yellow adventures. a lot. region to region, she feels the wind on her clothed back, her hand steadies the old straw hat she received years ago— from a friend, from someone more than that, from a sister, who knows—and it’s comforting to her. her simple style of dressing, boyish, comfortable and warm has always been present in her life, even before her first adventure.

of course, she's not the only one who travels. her friends do, or her lovers, or her fellow dexholders. every new place she finds a new relationship with those three.

blue, her bubbly attitude, her sly smile and the way she will fiercely fight for those who mean something to her. she wanders the globe, quietly, from unova to johto to hoenn— they meet, sometimes, recalling adventures long passed and memories left as they were meant to be, as memories. their bond never dwindles, two girls tied together by fate, never to be separated.

whether they shared intimate whispers in a cafe in the heart of kalos, their love apparent to anyone who passes by, or whether they are in unova, sitting in the ferris wheel, regarding long lost memories of foes and friends past, recalling trauma and fear built up from _years_ of never having time to actually heal. their fates always together.

* * *

“yellow,” her tone is flat, the two of them sitting side by side as the sunsets on alola’s beaches.

“yes, blue?” the younger girls voice floats, it's always floating, as if a bubble up in the air, ready to burst. it doesn't.

blue’s eyes are filled with yearning, yellow notes, when they lock eyes. the sunset colours the duo with vibrant colours of the evening.

“you… always seem to see more than meets the eye with me.” blue explains, her words slow— careful. yellow listens, she always does. _always will._ “you have this air of wisdom you didn’t have when we were children trying to save the world. to save our friends.”

 _friends._ so this is where she traveled. the word  _friends_ could be so flimsy, so... cold. the way blue said it made yellow think that they were not best friends, but more so acquaintances. 

yellow can see the question blue means to ask before she asks it, after all, she’s been on this beach with someone else, during another time. the question won’t be different this time, she knows this. _but, i’m still not home._

“wisdom… hm, well, experience often brings new points of view.” yellow attempts to answer the unasked question of _why._ she doesn’t know how to, but she tries.

“yet you are so far ahead than me— or any of us. you seem older than time itself, some days. you never were like this, before.” blue explains. yellow feels a smile on her face, bittersweet. perhaps she hasn’t found her home yet, she’s still a stranger here— no, she’s a _friend._  

“i don’t… know why i’m ‘more wise’. i’m just searching for somewhere to call home.” yellow murmurs, then locks eyes with blue. “i don’t think i’m quite there yet.”

* * *

green, as yellow recalls, with his dashing looks, his quiet yet confident aura, his piercing gaze and even harsher words. though, perhaps _harsh_ would not be how yellow would put it— perhaps, stern, or strict. though, he was still kind as one could be. a heart assumed to be ice, yet the others knew the truth. yellow knew. they will always be on kind terms, no matter where she travels. he will always be there, for not only her, but the others. comrades. friends. more than that.

in the cities of johto, they’ll walk, side by side, hands intertwined. peaceful, they are, as the sun sets hearts heavy with love. or in kanto, where they both were born, in viridian city, the gym, green waits at lunch until she comes by. bento (sometimes two) in hand as the friends talk over a meal, anything that comes to mind becoming a topic of conversation.

* * *

“thank you for coming on such short notice, yellow.” green says— they’re sitting in a house in johto, green sitting himself down on the deep blue couch, while yellow sits herself down on the chair nearby.

“it’s not an issue! i’m just surprised you called me first.” yellow gave her old friend a gentle smile. he was to be married— to who, she didn’t know. but she did know green was asking her to be his best man.

“we both know that red’s been missing for years, and i think i’m closer to you than any of our juniors.” he doesn’t even mention blue. and red being missing… yellow’s heart aches. this place… yellow wants to leave. soon. this place was so far from home.

“yes… well, i’m very happy for you, despite the circumstances.” she paints a fake smile on her face, hiding the pain clutching at her heart. a dull, consistent ache.

"circumstances?" he asks, and yellow regrets letting that slip out. oh well, it was easy for her to cover up.

"i mean, red going missing. it's been quite a few years. four? maybe five?" she's making stuff up, she hasn't been here long enough to know everything, just that green's to be married, blue's out of the picture and red's missing. "plus, didn't something happen between you and blue around that time too...?" she pushes his buttons, and he slouches, his gaze avoiding hers. 

_this isn't our green._

"...do you really not remember?" his quiet voice is laced with pain. yellow studies him.

"i was never told the details." she tries that line out, and green nods, accepting it.

"it's been five years. five years since red disappeared... and blue was murdered." green murmurs, and yellow feels something shatter within her. 

_i don't think i've ever been so far from home._

* * *

red's smile could start one's heart aflame, yellow remembers. she remembers so well in fact, because he was the very person who cause the fire in her heart to burn so brightly. he was the kindest soul, bravery ran through his blood, and he would stand against the world if it was threatening an innocent soul. he was her first love, her savior, the one who had been intertwined with her fate, no matter how far she went. 

hoenn's beaches were beautiful, during the day and during the night. red and yellow learnt that together, eating delicacies from the region while on vacation, just the two of them. they went to sinnoh, too, for a winter festival. she remembers sinnoh fondly, her fingers laced between his as the snow falls down upon them. she remembers his hand being warm, as well as how beautiful he was between the floating flakes of snow. 

* * *

"yellow! hey!" a familiar voice calls out, lulling yellow to awaken fully. glancing up, she sees red smiling, moving towards her, and for a moment, her hearts at peace. the surrounding area she doesn't quite recognize, though, she knows she's been here before.

"red?" she asks, pushing herself up from her nap spot. it was under a shady tree, much like the ones back in kanto. but, this wasn't kanto. he meets her under the tree, before opening his arms and hugging her. she wraps her arms around him greedily, desperate for home after all of her travels. he will always be apart of her home. the two of them untangle themselves from each other, both wearing matching grins.

"it's been sometime, hasn't it? and to think i'd find you here of all places!" red laughs, though the laugh seemed strained, almost. gazing at him longer, she sees the bags he wears underneath his eyes, the paleness of his skin.

"you make it sound like i was lost," she pokes at him, with a smile. "...though, i guess i  _am_ pretty lost." she murmurs, mostly to herself. she wants to ask him about the others, but she also wants to ask him why he looks so... dead.

"well... weren't you?" he asks quietly, looking down. yellow frowns. "you just, well, up and left. after hearing about that, i got really worried." he explains. "i didn't... want to lose you, too."

_too?_

"red..." yellow grabs his hand in reassurance, laughing to herself quietly. at the beginning of this adventure, she would still blush when holding his hand. or blue's, or green's. but now, it's natural. comforting. "i'm here. i'm safe." she says, and red tightens his hold on her hand.

"yeah... yeah." he mumbles, his worry disappearing, when a tired smile appears on his face. "are you coming home?" he asks, and yellow tenses up.  _home?_ she studies his features again.  _i don't think this is my home._ she thinks to herself, staring at red's features-- worn down, tired, but it was still red. but, she plasters on a smile.

"let's... go home." she lies.

* * *

 

blue. green. red.  _herself._ her home always laid with them-  _always._ she would walk until the end of the earth until she found her spot, her home, where she came from. her home, where she sat under the old oak tree on the outskirts of viridian, watching. blue's there, with silver. her brother came to visit, so of  _course_ blue would show him around. the gym is lit up today, too, green's in there, battling it out with some youngster wanting to battle  _the_ red. and of course, red's there too, but he's hidden. as he grows, he hides more, the constant press about kanto's youngest champion a struggle for him. he's at the nearby pond, practicing his fishing while pika and chuchu are curled up beside his gear.  _home._

or, or perhaps home is when she wakes up, in a big bed, alone. blue pushes her awake, teasing her for being  _such a sleepyhead,_ while red's downstairs in the lobby, getting breakfast for them. green's packing up their bags in the corner, a small smile on his face, looking over at blue and yellow. his girls. red will come through the door loudly, with two plastic bags-- pancakes, for all of them. bacon on the side, some ham, potatoes. none of them really cared for the meal, of course, when they were in each others company. laughing, talking about where they would go next, the constant journey together, never finding home physically but romantically.

that's what home is. whenever the four were together, sharing sleepy whispers and late night kisses, or going on date nights to the movies. the home she's so desperate for.

* * *

"yellow? what are you doing here?" she's standing in a gym- a familiar one. viridian's gym! she whips around and locks eyes with green, who's leaning on the door frame, the night sky behind him.

"oh, green!" she smiles at him, walking up to him. 

"you end up in the weirdest places sometimes, yellow." he says, poking her forehead. she swats at his hand, a smile on her face despite his teasing. 

"sorry, sorry! i just kind of wandered here." she explains, unsure of how she got here as well. 

"it's fine, i gave you the keys to this place for a reason. plus, who wouldn't run away from home when it's blue and red's night to cook dinner?"  _home. red and blue. and green._ yellow's heart picks up. she giggles and green's back handed comment. 

"they aren't  _that_ bad, c'mon! at least their food is made with love!" she defends, and green walks out the door, holding it open for her. she shuts off the lights, and follows him out. 

"i don't know about that one," he locks the door quickly, before sliding his hand into hers. "even love can barely save their grilled fish." he keeps smiling at her, and she can't help but do the same. was this home?

"you know, i could go for a good homecooked meal tonight, even if it's by them." she says, as they walk the familiar streets of viridian together. she recognizes the sights- the bakery off of 3rd, a corner from their house, the flower store beside the poke center. viridian had developed into a nicer place over the last few years.

the house they approached was small, white and western style. most houses in kanto were like that. the house was recognizable, though, and made yellow's heart scream out.  _home. home. home._ the two of them walked to the door together, still holding hands, opening the unlocked door. 

the scent of spices came to her first. next, the warmth of the house. someone had turned the thermostat up  _way_ too high. (blue had always liked it warm, yellow never asked why, but the cold always made blue panicky.) next, came the people. red poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling at yellow and green walking in. pika and chuchu ran up to the two as well, sniffing them and getting overly excited. the two drop hands, taking off their coats and shoes before yellow skips into the kitchen.  _home._ this had to be it.

"yellow!" blue smiled at the younger girl, who was standing beside the stove. was blue making her miso soup? red gave yellow a kiss on the forehead before returning to his duty of cooking, and yellow felt her heart swell. tears formed in her eyes-  _she had been waiting for so long to come home._

she tries to blink away her tears, but green seems to notice them. 

"hm? something wrong?" he asks, pulling out a chair at the small table, sitting down. yellow shakes her head, and smiles. her sleeves try to wipe away tears, but they just keep coming faster.

"it's... it's just that i love you all so much." she says gently, her pouring out of her so quickly she felt as if she'd die of dehydration. green offers a soft smile to her, reaching out to her and pulling her towards his spot at the table. when he sat, she was taller than him. he wiped away her tears himself, with a calmness that only green could reach.

"is our yellow crying?" blue calls out, and yellow can hear the footsteps of her walking over. 

"it's okay! i'm fine." she insists, the tears still pouring out. blue begins to give her kisses, all over her faces, green rolling his eyes as yellow is teared away from him. 

"aww! yellow, we all love you too. so, so much." blue says between kisses, and red laughs.

"more than you can even imagine." green murmurs, a blush on his face. 

"we'll last forever, yellow, so there's no need to cry about  _love._ " red says, strangely the romantic. and yellow can't help but smile.

_home._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda unhappy with this but 2nd term starts tomorrow, so i'm lazying and just want to post this. cheers!  
> twt: [casstelia](https://www.twitter.com/casstelia)


End file.
